bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Kazami
is the mother of Shun Kazami and the reason for his grimness. She lived in Wardington with Shun in a flat, before she became too ill to look after Shun and was hospitalized. Shun had to move in with his grandfather. In the English version, she is in a comatose state but she dies in the Japanese version. Appearance Shiori was an extremely beautiful woman with long black hair (her hair is a lighter shade to Shun’s) and green eyes. She wore a pink long-sleeved hemp and a long white skirt. When Oberus used an illusionary form of a child Shiori, she wore a yellow shirt under a pink dress and her hair was short. Personality Shiori was a very caring and loving mother who loved Shun and would nag him to go have fun with Dan Kuso and his other friends and not to worry about her. Shiori wanted only the best for Shun and just wanted him to do what he wants to do, not what his grandfather wanted him to become (a ninja champion). Shiori also seemed to occasionally want to spoil Shun as he states that she doesn't need to do anything for him, but Shiori insists on spoiling him, giving him Skyress before succumbing to her illness. Shiori was portrayed as selfless and very caring. Her biggest concern was Shun's happiness. Illusionary Shiori enjoyed Shun's company and played games with him. She is hyperactive and loves to watch the sun, as she admits to Shun as an adult. She was also very bubbly and talkative. All this Shiori really wanted was a companion to share her joys with, which is why she wanted to play Bakugan with Shun forever and never end. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers ﻿In Bakugan Stall, before sleeping, Shiori waited to see Shun. After Shun thinks his mom is dead, the doctor says she is just tired, which turned out to be true. After Shun's initial relief, he finds a strong and rare Bakugan in his mother's hand. She gave this to Shun because she knew that Shun was interested in Bakugan, and not in ninja lessons. Skyress was given to Shun to look after him since Shiori could not look after him herself. In A Place Far From Home, while in the Doom Dimension, Oberus gave Shun his test, using an illusionary form of a young Shiori who always wanted to play with Shun; the final game she wanted to play with him was Bakugan. She made Shun almost want to stay with her since he wanted his mother to be healthy again and he wanted to stay with her. Skyress reminded Shun that he needs his friends and he learned his lesson, causing a tear to fall on Skyress' ability and she evolved. Bakugan: New Vestroia In Last One Standing, Shun makes an indirect reference to his mother, saying that he does not need anyone and can do things on his own. Ingram responds by saying that he is not alone. This moment shows that Shun has tried to deal with his mother's condition/state in his own way, but misses Shiori as well as Skyress. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Ventus Skyress (Given to Shun) Bakugan used by Illusionary Shiori *Ventus Oberus *Ventus Manion *Ventus Bee Striker Trivia *In the Japanese version, the scene where she was "just tired" in the dub was actually her death scene, but the part where her heart stops was cut in the English version. Shun then finds her holding Skyress, and his grandfather explains that she was going to give it to him for his birthday. In the dub, she gives Skyress to him before she slips into the coma. *Alice Gehabich and Shiori are very similar to each other: **They are generally very kind, polite, selfless and virtuous. **They have the ability to "read" the emotions of others. **They care immensely about Shun (Shiori as his mother and Alice as his close friend). **Alice's New Vestroia outfit is similar to Shiori's outfit. *She has the same initials as her son, SK. *It is never really stated what was wrong with Shiori or what caused her to get ill. *Shiori is one of two people who were portrayed as seriously ill in the series, the other being Joe Brown. *Shiori's favorite thing to do as a child was to watch the sun. She often wished that the sun would not set. *The unisex name Shiori means 詩 (shi) "poem" combined with 織 (ori) meaning "weave". It can also be from 栞 (shiori) means "bookmark" (usually feminine) or 撓 (shiori) means "lithe, bending" (usually masculine). Battles Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers de:Shiori Kazami Category:Secondary Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Ventus Users